


The Tiger and the Snake

by Obsidianrosealin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidianrosealin/pseuds/Obsidianrosealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escape. Flee. Run.</p><p>Survive.</p><p>Stomping. Desperately the weakened purple snake pokémon quickens its pace. The towering trees begin to thin out and through the blood and tears clouding its vision the slender ekans sees salvation.</p><p>Safety is within its grasp! Just a few more –</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger and the Snake

#temporarily down for editing, sorry!#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #temporarily down for editing, sorry!#


End file.
